


Dreaming of You

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Cute, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dominant Draco, Dumbles the evil, Elf Harry Potter, Fake Prophecy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fred Lives, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry still has friends, Harry's Pet Snake!, Hate Speech, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Just for feels, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Molly Weasley Bashing, OR IS HE, Plot Twists, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black is dead, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Submissive Harry, Umbridge - Freeform, Umbridge gets arrested, Veela Draco Malfoy, but don't worry, harry potter storyline has been adjusted slightly, im sorry, lots of them - Freeform, no beta we die like men, nothing major, soul connection - Freeform, too many tags, well he wants to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Harry is rescued from the Dursley’s by his mate Draco, who has recently come into his creature inheritance.Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story, just having trouble finding time to go back and edit and write more currently.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawnRain_776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRain_776/gifts).



> I'm thinking about featuring a comment for each chapter. Anyone want me to do that? Please let me know!

Harry tossed fitfully in his closet, trying to ignore the pain of his bruised and beaten body enough to sleep.

Suddenly, he felt a wash of light over him and he saw a face in the light watching him. It had white-blonde hair and kind silver eyes.

Harry sat bolt upright when he realized who it was. Why was Draco featuring in his dreams? Pain shot through his battered body and he sucked in a breath and tried to lie down again. It was only a few more weeks until he could go back to Hogwarts. He could make it. He  _ had  _ to make it. Sighing, he finally fell asleep.

-

Draco knew he had to do something. After coming into his creature inheritance, he had discovered that his mate was Harry Potter, and had also glimpsed his pain for a moment. His Veela instincts were screaming for him to go to Harry immediately and take him somewhere safe.

Groaning, he sat up and got out of bed. It was time to talk to his parents. 

-

Harry was woken harshly by the sound of Dudley stomping down the stairs above him. He gasped. He was supposed to have made breakfast already. Scrambling out of bed, he winced as pain filled his body and fumbling for his glasses, rushed into the kitchen.

Uncle Vernon gave him a furious look. “You should have been in here twenty minutes ago, boy! You need to learn how to be a good boy and not a freak. Come here!”

Trembling, Harry bent over in front of Vernon, who took a belt and whipped him viciously about 20 times.

“Now, make us breakfast!”

-

Draco swallowed nervously as he and his parents apparated in front of where Harry was apparently living. 

“Ready?” His father asked.

“Yeah.”

The three walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. There came a shout from inside, something that sounded like, “Boy...answer...now...beat...you!”

Draco’s eyes widened in horror. How could Harry be forced to live with these people?!

The door swung open and Harry stood there, in clothes swallowing his fragile frame and something that looked suspiciously like blood dripping down his side.

“Draco? What are you doing here!?” Harry cried, jerking backwards in shock.

Draco’s Veela was fighting to take over at the sight of his injured submissive mate, but he forced it down and instead said, “Hey, Harry. Mind if we come in?”

-

Harry stared in shock at Draco standing on his doorstep. His mind flashed back to his strange dream last night for a moment, but he shook his head and took a step back.

“Uh- yeah, sure.”

The Malfoys filed in, with Draco’s mother looked at him worriedly.

He led them into the dining room, where the Dursleys were finishing their breakfast.

Uncle Vernon jumped up in surprise and anger. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my house!?” He demanded.

“Calm yourself, sir. We just came to see Harry.” Draco’s father said, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Harry?” Vernon was livid. “You must be some of the freaks I’m always trying to keep him away from. Get out!”

-

Draco couldn’t restrain himself any longer. “I’m not leaving without Harry!” he growled, his Veela threatening to take over.

He saw a hopeful look start to appear on Harry’s face and knew he had to rescue him from this place if it was the last thing he did.

“Harry, get your stuff, dear. You can come with us.” His mother said gently.

Harry rushed out of the room and Draco backed up towards the door in case he needed to help him with anything. 

To his surprise, Harry just opened what he assumed was a broom closet under the stairs and disappeared inside. He reappeared a moment later pulling his trunk and Hedwig’s empty cage. 

“Where’s Hedwig?” Draco asked Harry.

“Outside hunting for food. It was the only way to protect her.” Harry said quietly, coming to stand by the front door.

Draco couldn’t resist his instincts anymore and protectively pulled Harry against him, making soft noises to comfort him.

-

Harry whipped his head towards the kitchen as raised voices could be heard. Lord and Lady Malfoy came storming out and opened the front door.

“Come along, Harry. I’m sure you can’t wait to get out of this miserable place.” Lord Malfoy said, kicking over a ugly flower pot on the way out.

Harry tried to follow but felt himself sway dizzily, his vision blacking out. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Draco’s worried face.   
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is given an information overload.

Harry slowly came back to consciousness with hushed voices talking nearby.

“His body has been abused for so long that I don’t think he’ll ever grow to full size.” A gentle voice was saying.

“I know, but at least most of the damage can be healed magically. I don’t know why Madame Pomfrey hadn’t done something about it before this, but I plan on finding out.” A harsher voice replied.

Harry groaned and tried to sit up. Burning fire went through his back and he let out of gasp of pain.

Draco was by his side in an instant. “Harry! You’re not well enough to get up yet.”

Harry looked at him for a moment, still slightly confused as to why Draco was acting so protective all of a sudden, but listened to him, laying back down.

Lord Malfoy was also in the room, sitting in a gold and white embroidered armchair nearby.

“I’m glad you’re awake, Harry. You collapsed because of food deprivation and stress.”

Harry noticed for the first time that it was light outside. “How long have I been unconscious?”

The Malfoy’s exchanged a look before saying, “Eight hours. I suspect your body needed the sleep and once you were out, you stayed out until you could rest properly.”

-

Draco noticed the confused look still on Harry’s face and decided to ease him into the creature inheritance issue. “Okay, so you know how we came and got you, right?”

“Yeah…” Harry said, trailing off.

“Well, actually, have you been having any weird dreams lately?” Draco sidetracked.

“No, not rea- oh, actually yeah, there was this one dream…” Harry said, a strange look on his face.

“Was there a bright light and a face?” He asked.

“How do you know that!?” Harry exclaimed, looking extremely confused.

Draco decided that dancing around the subject wasn’t worth the stress it would give Harry and said, “Okay, so I had the same dream last night. It was your face. I know you have questions you want to ask, please wait until I finish.” He added hastily. “Well, I might as well give you some background. A long time ago, some magical creatures gifted certain wizard families with special powers. Inheriting these powers can give you extra magic, transformative powers not too unlike animagus in a way, and a mate. The last is what you really need to know at the moment. We are mates, but soulmates too. We have a soul bond, which means we can feel each other’s emotions and sometimes can trade thoughts. This probably won’t happen for a while. Also, since I am a dominant Veela, you will be a submissive creature.”

His father cleared his throat and said, “We will be going to Gringotts as soon as you are physically well enough to make the journey to figure out what inheritance you have and also to see if you have any other inheritances of a property or item sort.”

-

Harry felt slightly overwhelmed with all the new information and really wanted some time alone to sort everything out in his mind.

Draco seemed to sense this and said, “I’m sure you would like some time alone to process, so I will go find some food for you to eat.”

Draco and his father left the room, leaving Harry lying down, mind whirling.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets some food. (I suck at chapter summaries, sorry...)

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Draco had returned until the other boy touched his arm, causing to flinch back instinctively. Draco made a noise of anger at that and Harry panicked.

Draco was mad at him. He knew that there was no way anyone could think of him as anything other than a freak. He should just go back to the Dursleys, where he belonged.

-

Draco growled in anger at the thought of what had made Harry flinch away like that. He put the tray of food down next to Harry’s bed and said, “Harry, what do you feel like eating?”

The other boy didn’t respond, and he looked over to see his mate curled up in a ball on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

“Harry? Harry? Harry!?” he asked, panicking inwardly. Had he done something to him by accident that had sent him into a panic attack? Ohhhhh, the growl might have made him think Draco was angry at him. 

He pulled Harry’s slim body into his arms, hugging him tightly until he stopped trembling. “I’m not mad at you, Harry. Shhh, it’s okay.”

-

Harry felt strong arms wrap around him and tensed up initially, but once he realized they weren’t going to hurt him, he melted into their embrace. 

Someone was murmuring in his ear and when focused he could hear Draco saying,”-not mad at you, Harry. Shhh, it’s okay.”

He uncurled slightly and found that he was sitting on Draco’s lap. Shifting uncomfortably, he let out a squeak when he felt something move underneath him.

Looking up into Draco’s face, he could see that he was blushing and scrambled off Draco’s lap hastily.

“Sorry, Draco, I didn’t mean to-” He started to say.

“It’s fine…” Draco said, turning a deeper shade of pink.

-

“Anyways…” Draco changed the subject, “Let’s get you some food.” He picked up the bowl of soup from the tray and held a spoonful up to Harry’s face. “Open up, lil one.”

Laughing, Harry did as he asked, and allowed to Draco to feed him.

His father came back in just as he was convincing Harry to eat the bread.

“Harry, if you’re feeling better, I thought you might like to go in the garden for a while. It’s lovely weather outside and Draco can come to make sure you don’t get lost.” He said.

Harry’s face lit up. “I’d love to!”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for irregular posting schedule so far, I will try to figure out a way to balance writing, homework, and posting to make it easier for all of you. :)  
> Also, I've received some comments on chapter length. Later chapters will be longer! I just need to introduce the story line to you first!

Harry looked around the “garden” in wonder. It was the size of a park and had a pool, waterfall, many different plants and flowers, and wind- chimes. Where the house was somewhat stiff and formal looking, the garden was peaceful and relaxed. He could see why Lord Malfoy had thought he’d want to come outside. Draco had a content smile on his face and Harry felt the happiest he had in a long time.

They wandered over to the waterfall and, taking their shoes off, splashed their feet in the pond at the bottom.

Harry felt a rush of magic travel up his feet from the water and let out a giggle at the tickling sensation. On a whim, he twirled a finger at the water and let out a gasp when a tiny flower formed out of water and floated into the air.

-

Draco looked at his mate in awe. “That...is amazing, Harry! You’re a water elf! I’m sure my father will still insist on dragging you to Gringotts for the inheritance test, though.” He added wryly.

“Can you tell me more about water-elves?” Harry asked shyly.

“As much as I know, but then you’re better off finding another water-elf to mentor you. I can ask my father if he knows any.” 

“Okay.” Harry agreed, and they fell into peaceful silence, occasionally splashing each other with their feet.

Their silence was finally broken when Draco heard his father calling for them to come back inside. He helped Harry up and they walked slowly back to the manor house. His father had probably seen them splashing each other near the waterfall, because when they arrived, he was standing with a house-elf holding towels nearby.

-

The house-elf handed Harry a towel and said, “Tell me’s if you need another, Minny can get you one, sir.”

“Thank you, Minny.” Harry replied, smiling thankfully at the elf.

Draco had been talking to his father while Harry had been drying off, and he now came back over. “Father wants me to tell you that supper will be served in an hour. He regretfully won’t be there to host because of some work, but Mother will be hosting instead. He also wants you to know that we’re taking you to Gringotts tomorrow for your inheritance test.”

“Couldn’t talk him out of it?” Harry joked, smiling at Draco’s adorable laugh.

“Actually, yes to the creature inheritance, but he still thinks that it’s only right for you to see if you have any house rings or vaults that you can claim. I don’t know what on earth Dumbledore was thinking not having you take one already!”

Lord Malfoy had disappeared inside at this point, and Harry was suddenly feeling tired. 

“Draco, can I take a nap before supper?” He asked quietly, yawning a little. 

Draco nodded immediately. “Of course, Harry. Do you know you’re way up to the room you’re staying in, or should I take you there?”

“Take me there. I’d just get lost otherwise.” Harry replied after a moment of thought. Only to be followed with a “Hey, wha-” as Draco scooped him up into his arms, bridal style.

-

“You didn’t think I’d make my mate walk all the way up four flights of stairs when he’s mentally and physically exhausted, did you?” Draco said, stopping Harry from protesting. 

The other boy submitted to his embrace, and clung tightly to Draco’s shirt when they went up the stairs. He yawned again several times, and Draco’s veela was running in circles throwing confetti about being able to care for Harry.

They made it to Harry’s room, and Draco placed him carefully on the bed and sat down in the chair next to it, setting a magical alarm for one hour, before falling asleep next to his slumbering mate.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A highly amusing and friendly dinner ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want any background ships? Please comment your suggestions and the most popular will most likely be included at some point. At least ONE background ship will occur.

Harry was woken up gently an hour later by Draco, who carefully shook him awake.

“It’s time for dinner.” Draco explained.

Harry got up and followed Draco through Malfoy Manor until they arrived at a small, cosy looking room.

“We don’t use the formal dining hall unless hosting a large group of nobles.” Draco explained, pulling out a chair at the table for Harry, who sat down shyly.

Draco’s mother was already there, wearing casual clothes.

“How are you doing, Harry dear?” She asked kindly. “I heard you were feeling tired earlier.”

“Much better, Lady Malfoy.” Harry replied politely.

She laughed. “Oh, there’s no need to call me that! I prefer Cissy for friends of the family.”

“Well, thank you, Cissy.” Harry said, smiling at her.

-

Draco watched Harry interact with his mother, slightly curious how he’d react. When they seemed to getting along well, he smiled and asked, “What have the house elves made today?”

“Oh, Mipsy insisted on pasta. She apparently heard from a elf at Hogwarts that it was one of his favorites.”

Harry blushed. “Please tell Mipsy thank you for me.”

Draco’s smile grew wider as he told his mate, “You can thank her yourself!”

Mipsy popped into the room at that very moment, holding a tray with three plates of spaghetti.

When she gave Harry his plate, the boy said, “Thank you for going to all this effort for me. I really appreciate it!”

Mipsy grinned back at him and said, “Mipsy doesn’t mind, Mr. Potter. She loves cheering people up.” before disappearing with another pop.

-

Harry waited until the other two started eating before he started, as he still wasn’t entirely sure of magical customs.

Draco seemed to be enjoying the spaghetti immensely as well and he bit back a smile when the veela almost dropped some on himself in his enthusiasm.

Lady Malf- _Cissy_ seemed to be holding back a smile herself, he noticed. “Draco, slow down, darling.” Was all she commented, however.

Draco blushed and Harry almost cooed at how adorable he looked.

Restraining himself, he settled for instead saying, “Is he always like this when eating? I hadn’t noticed when we were at Hogwarts, but maybe it was his manners?”

Quiet laughing ensued. “Oh, no, he’s usually quite a well mannered eater. Only spaghetti will make him into this food monster.”

“It’s not that bad!” Draco protested, turning a deeper shade of red.

Cissy gave him a look and Harry couldn’t help a giggle at Draco’s muttered response of, “Okay, maybe it is that bad.”

-

Draco finished his food quickly, hoping his mother wouldn’t try to embarrass him again in front of Harry.

Mipsy appeared and took their empty plates, smiling at Harry before popping away again.

“I’m sure you boys would like to go back outside and enjoy the sunset, so I’ll be up in the main library reading. We’ll go to Gringotts tomorrow.”

“Okay, thanks, mother.” Draco helped Harry find his way outside again and the two boys sat down on a bench in the flower garden, close together and watching the sunset. Draco let his wings out in Harry’s presence for the first time and shivered when his mate began stroking the feathers softly.

Curling a wing around Harry, Draco laughed at Harry’s slightly amused face. “What, do you think I look like a giant chicken or something?”

Harry shook his head, laughing. “No, nothing like that, Draco. I was just wondering if you’d ever accidentally opened your wings and whacked someone in the face with them.”

“Well… there was that one time.” And so Draco began telling the story, which involved a highly annoyed Snape, a flight of stairs, and some candy.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally claims his inheritance! Be prepared for a shocking revelation! 
> 
> Also, a friend requested Luna and Neville background ship, so be prepared for that later!

Harry felt nervous and excited at the same time as Draco, Cissy, and Lord Malfoy stood with him in front of Gringotts. He nervously tugged on the formal robes Draco had lent him. They were much too big for him, but the vanilla and cinnamon smell of his mate comforted him immensely.

Draco held his hand and pulled him gently along as they walked into the building, which was just as big as it had always seemed to him, dwarfing all inside of it.

Lord Malfoy led the way to one of the goblins at the counter and greeted him, announcing that Harry Potter had come for his inheritance test.

They followed the goblin down a hallway and into a room where another goblin was sitting.

“Okay, Mr. Potter,” the goblin said once they had seated themselves.”I need you to slice your palm with the athame and then put 5 drops of blood in the bowl.”

Harry took the dagger and cut himself with it, wincing slightly at the initial pain. He squeezed the 5 drops into the bowl and then almost immediately a scroll appeared in front of him. Taking it, he unrolled it and after reading for a moment, stopped in shock.

 **Name:** _Harry James Potter_

 **Status:** _Pureblood_

_**Mother:** Lily J. Potter (nee Evans (true maiden name: Greengrass) [deceased] _

**Father:** _James C. Potter [deceased]_

**Titles with Claim to:**

_Potter (Lord)_

_Black (Heir)_

_Peverell (Lord)_

_Gryffindor (Lord)_

_Slytherin (Lord) [through defeat of last lord]_

_Ravenclaw (Lord)_

**Inheritance Abilities:**

_Parseltongue and Parselmagics attached_

_Animagus (Black cat with white paws)_

_Occlumency/Legilimency_

_Creature: Water Elf - once of age, gains elemental power over water, resistance to love potions, and sense muddling spells and potions_

**Blocks, Spells, and Potions Influencing:**

_Love potion forcing affection to Ginny Weasley_

_Loyalty spell performed by molly weasley and keyed to molly weasley, ginny weasley, hermione granger, and ron weasley_

_Compulsion spell cast by albus dumbledore_

_Memory block performed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty spell performed by Albus Dumbledore and keyed to albus dumbledore and the order of the phoenix_

_Magical core block performed by Lily Potter (75%)_

_Vessel of Horcrux [formerly] removed at age 16 (killing curse)_

“What is it?” Draco asked, peering over his mate’s shoulder. “Oh… my…. Damn you have a lotta stuff on this!”

Cissy frowned at him. “No cussing Draco!”

“Sorry, mum.”

Harry looked up at Draco and asked, “Can you explain this to me? I don’t understand most of it.”

“I keep forgetting you didn’t grow up in the wizarding world.” Draco smiled apologetically at Harry and Harry smiled back.

“Well, first off, your mum was apparently either a illegitimate Greengrass or her mother was one. I’d guess the latter. Then, you have 5 rings to claim, 4 lordship and 1 heir. I think we should go over the inheritance abilities later, but the last category is highly concerning.” Draco explained, growling at the last part. “How dare Dumbledore and those no good Weasels!”

Lord Malfoy had also seen the document by then and said to the goblin, “Urnott, can we have the healing and curse breaking done while we’re here?”

“Of course, Lord Malfoy. I suggest you do the ring claiming first though, since it will be better not to expose a magically, mentally, and physically exhausted Harry to such powerful magics.” Urnott said, a smile wrinkling his face.

-

Draco covered a laugh at the look on his father’s face. He’d never seen his father look so embarrassed in public.

Harry let out a giggle. Lord Malfoy gave him a mock glare and Draco curled a wing protectively around the smaller boy, as even though he knew his father didn’t poise a threat, his veela didn’t.

Urnott rummaged around under the desk for a moment and then pulled out six small boxes, which held the rings. Each box was black emblazoned with the family crest on top.

Draco watched curiously as Urnott opened the first box and pulled out the Black Heir ring. This was going to be interesting.

-

Harry took the ring from Urnott. He slid it on and shivered as the magic of the Black family rushed through him, searching his soul, before a warm glow of acceptance went through him, radiating from the ring.

“Very good.” Urnott said, nodding and opening the next box. “Now for the Potter Lordship Ring.”

-

All the rings ended up accepting him, some taking longer than others. The Potter ring had felt like a thousand warm hugs, while the Slytherin had felt like a snake bite, sending him back temporarily to when the basilisk had bitten him in second year. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had been like being tickled. The Peverell ring had been by far the strangest. When he had put it on, he found himself in a dark clearing in the middle of a forest at night. A hooded figure stood across from him, holding the ring.

“You are welcome in this place, Lord Peverell.” it said, giving him the ring. “I am Death and I give you your power willingly. You are the one true Master of Death, having claimed the Invisibility Cloak, Elder Wand, and Resurrection Stone, and being descended from Ignatius Peverell, youngest brother and respected friend of mine. Do not tell anyone except your mate of this, and have him swear an Unbreakable Vow. Also, do not be surprised when I visit your mind from time to time, mostly in your dreams.”

Harry had nodded gratefully and slid the ring on, which had transported him back to himself, sitting in Urnott’s office.

-

Harry was now walking down a hallway behind the goblin, Draco holding his hand protectively. They went into a small room with a runic circle drawn on the floor. A familiar face was standing there along with several goblins.

“Bill! What are you doing here?!” He asked, smiling at the sight of one of his favorite Weasley’s.

“I’m a cursebreaker for Gringotts.” Bill explained, smiling back. “I’m here to help remove the curses on you.” His smile faded when he saw the list of spells. “What is this? My mother performed a loyalty spell on you? How dare she!” Bill was furious, being loyal to Harry over his family, he wanted nothing to do with several of them now. At least he didn’t still live in the Burrow.

“Let’s get on with the ritual now,” Urnott said gently, “You can talk later.”

Harry was directed to step into the circle and sit cross-legged on the floor. He closed his eyes and Bill began to chant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the scene with Death? I plan on making him end up friends with Harry.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who were wondering about Harry's snake, it's coming in about 5 chapters, don't worry!

Later, Harry woke up confused. He was back in Malfoy Manor. Draco was curled up next to him in a chair, but woke up as he felt his mate’s magics stirring nearby.   
“How are you feeling?” Draco asked, sitting up and looking over at him.

“A little sleepy, but much better.” A lot better actually, Harry thought to himself. It was like being free for the first time. His magical core was much larger and more powerful than he had ever believed. He also had a much clearer mind and was more intelligent than he had thought.

Sitting up, he asked his mate. “Would you mind if I invited some friends over some time to explain what’s going on. Not Ginny, Hermione, or Ron of course.”

“No, I think that’s actually a good idea. Can I have a few friends over as well? It would be a good opportunity for our friend groups to meet. Then we will have more allies.” Draco replied.

“How positively Slytherin of you. I approve!” Harry laughed. “Hey, I don’t think you know, the Sorting Hat tried to put me in Slytherin, but I convinced it to put me in Gryffindor under Dumbledore’s compulsion spell.”

“Only you could get that stubborn hat to change your house.” Draco muttered, purposefully ignoring Harry’s other comment. “But yeah, what time were you thinking?” 

“Tomorrow morning…” Harry hazarded, before realizing he didn’t even know what day it was.

“Oh, you don’t know how long you were out!” Draco realized. “Only about 21 hours, it’s roughly 7 in the morning.”

“Kay, thanks, Draco.” Harry snuggled up against his mate, who had moved onto the bed and was now curled up next to him. “I’ll send out owls today after I ask your parents, and then ask them if they can come tomorrow.”

“No problem, Harry, we can ask at breakfast.” 

-

Draco left the room briefly while Harry got dressed and then they walked downstairs to the same room they had eaten in before.

His mum and dad were already there, casually talking over a plate of fresh fruit. 

His mum noticed their arrival first and said, “Morning, Harry! Glad to see you’re up. Morning, Draco, dear, I asked Mipsy for some of your favorite fruit for you already.

Perking up, he practically dragged Harry over to their seats, sitting down as quickly as he could while retaining his manners.

Mipsy appeared at this moment carrying a tray of food. She gave a plate to both boys before popping away again.

-

Harry took a bite and swallowed before asking, “Um, Lady Mal- _ Cissy _ ,” He hastily fixed his mistake at her look. “Well, I was wondering if I could have a few friends come over tomorrow? I’d like to update them on what’s going on and I didn’t think owlmail was the best way to go about something as big as this. Draco said he’d like to have a few friends over too if you didn’t mind…”

“Of course, Harry! I think it’s a wonderful idea!” Cissy replied, smiling at him. Draco was grinning too.

The table lapsed into comfortable silence as they finished their breakfast. Harry excused himself after he’d finished, whispering into Draco’s ear that he was going to his room to write letters to his friends, knowing that his mate would want to know where he was.

He went upstairs and settled in a chair by the window, pulling out some parchment and ink. He chewed thoughtfully on the end for a moment, before deciding to write to Luna, Neville, Charlie, Bill, and Fred and George. He didn’t really have any other friends, the rest just wanted fame or money.

He was halfway through his letter to Luna when Draco arrived, flopping down on the bed and watching him write.

“Hey, Draco!” He said, melting into goo inwardly at how adorable the other looked laying there with his white-blond hair tousled, silver eyes playful, and a little smile on his lips.

The other seemed to sense it through the soul connection because he stretched out languorously, smirking as his shirt rode up slightly.

Harry’s mouth went dry at the sight of his perfect chest, toned and creamy. 

“I-I’m trying to write here, Draco!” He said indignantly, giving him a mock frown.

“I’m trying to distract you.” Draco replied slyly, smirk widening.

“Well, you’re succeeding, so let me be!” Harry said.

“Fine, fine, but I want cuddle time later.” His mate pouted and gave him the cute face.”Pwease.”

“Sure.” Harry replied, giving into his demands. “Now, leave me alone so I can write.”


	8. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know that I probably won't be posting anything for a week because I'm traveling. Thanks for understanding <3

I will give you guys a double chapter update when I get back! 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of the friends.... What could possibly go wrong? ;)
> 
> Also, shoutout to @AcadianProud - thanks so much for the comment :3   
> I will be posting a double chapter, with this as the first and a second special chapter of the story Draco told Harry about Snape, a flight of stairs, and some candy. Hope you enjoy!

The next morning, Harry got six letters back from his friends, all agreeing to come. Fred and George were going to sneak out so the other Weasleys wouldn’t know where they were going and by extension, where Harry was staying. Draco had also received replies from his friends, some more willing than others, but who had all agreed to come. Harry and Draco went down and ate breakfast with Draco’s parents, which was quickly becoming routine for Harry, before Draco took him outside into the garden again, where he messed around with the waterfall, trying to figure out what extra elemental magic he now had.

He had managed to manipulate water into shapes, splash Draco in the face, and use the water to hold him on the surface of the water while floating lazily in circles by the time the first of their friends were scheduled to come. 

“Draco, let’s go back up the house and dry off. Neville will be here any moment!” Harry said, reluctantly getting up and walking through the gardens, Draco at his side.

Minny was again waiting with towels and they dried off with a murmured thank you before heading inside to wait by the main floo fireplace. 

A moment later, the flames turned green and rose up before spitting out Neville, who stumbled for a second, but caught himself.

“Hey, Harry! How are you?” He asked, carefully not asking any of the questions almost certainly racing through his mind.

“Good, thanks, Nev. The others should be here soon, so we’re going to hang out in here.”

“Okay, then.” Neville casually took a seat, making small talk with Draco and Harry while they waited. 

-

Draco was pleasantly surprised. He’d always pegged Neville as an annoying, hero-complex, clumsy Gryffindor, but he was actually polite and friendly now that he got to talk to him. Harry was feeling happy seeing them interact too, apparently, as his cheerful feelings were filtering down the bond to Draco.

The fire suddenly roared up again and spat out Luna, before Bill, Charlie, and Blaize made an appearance soon after. Tentative greetings were given by all and they settled down to wait, Charlie tapping a foot nervously. 

“How many more are we waiting for?” Blaize asked coolly, looking at Draco.

“Lets see, Pansy, Theo, Fred and George, and, yeah, that’s it.” Draco replied, nodding as he said so.

“Fred and George might be a bit.” Harry added quietly. “They were having to sneak out.”

Bill made a face, already knowing the nature of the sneaking out. To think that such measures would be required to support a friend.

-

Harry was beginning to feel a little sleepy, but thankfully, Pansy and Theo arrived and pleasantries were exchanged. Draco also sent him a boost of energy through the bond. 

“Thanks.” He murmured.

Draco just nodded and turned back to continue his conversation about ‘blasted ministry aurors’ or some such thing with Pansy.

Fred and George popped out of the fireplace grinning a moment later and Harry had to smile at the cheeky expressions on their faces.

“Alright, Draco, where should we head now?” He asked, not missing the raised eyebrows several people shared at his deference to the Slytherin boy.

“I was thinking back out to the garden. It would helpful for part of the explanation, after all.” Draco winked and Harry let out a giggle at what he thought everyone’s expressions would be when he showed them his powers.

Harry led the way out into an area of the garden not too far from the waterfall that had benches scattered around in a small clearing.

“Well, I guess I should start off with the question all of you are probably wondering. Why am I at Draco’s house?” Harry trailed off for a second, not sure exactly how to phrase what he wanted to say.

“Want some help?” Draco asked, sliding closer protectively.

“Yeah, could you? I was out for part of it after all.”

-

Draco could feel himself getting angry just thinking about what those horrid muggles had done to his lovely mate. He wanted to go and smash them into the ground.

Harry small hand on his arm brought him back out of his thoughts and he smiled encouragingly at his mate. 

“Okay, this summer, I came into my creature inheritance. I’m sure that Pansy, Nott, and Blaize already know this, maybe Neville, but I’ll explain anyways. Creatures gave powers to wizards a while back, they run in the family, etc. But, yeah, so I’m a Veela. I had my dream about my mate as well. It was Harry.” Many gasps at this. “Then, I felt extreme pain from his end of the bond and knew I needed to rescue him. My parents went with me to the muggles he’d been living with and we found him there, bruised and beaten, with whip marks on his back. He’d been living in a bloody closet, and I knew I had to get him out of there. We got him out of that horrid place, but he passed out as we were leaving. He was unconscious for about a third of a day and we gave him as much healing as possible. When he felt better, we took him to Gringotts for his inheritance, because apparently, Dumbledore never even told Harry he had more than the Trust Vault his parents left him or explained how the wizarding world worked. He left him vulnerable and confused so he could use him as a pawn to go fight and die in the war against Voldemort.” Draco growled.

-

Harry asked, “Can I tell this next part?”

“Of course!”

“Well…” Harry said mischievously, “When we went to Gringotts, I found out that not only was my mom a pureblood, but that I was a lord five times over and heir to the house of Black, and that I’m a water elf.”

“We also found out something much darker.” Draco added, taking back over from Harry. “Dumbledore has been using loyalty and compulsion spells on Harry. So has Molly Weasley. And Ginny has been using a love potion.”

There was awkward silence for a moment and then, “What!?” 

“No way!” 

“Harry, are you okay?”

“Bloody hell, no wonder you wanted us to sneak out!”

The last came from the Weasley twins, who finally seemed to realize why they couldn’t let the rest of the family know where they were going.

“Can we see your powers?” Neville asked.

“Yeah, sure!” Harry replied enthusiastically, happy to show off the tricks he had been practicing. He bounced up out of his seat and pulled Neville over to the waterfall, bending down and twirling a finger. He plucked a delicate flower up out the azure water and gave it to Neville, laughing at his surprised expression when the flower kept its form. 

-

“He can only have things keep their shape for a little while so far, so you might want to put it down before you get soaked.” Draco added wryly, watching his little kitten giggle with his friend.

Neville hastily put it down in the water again, and said thoughtfully, “Harry, I wonder…. Maybe  we could test out our powers together, since I’ve got an earth inheritance. You could come over to Longbottom Manor sometime and work in the garden with me if you want.”

“I’d love that!” Harry told him, before glancing at Draco. “Uh, so I thought we might want to come up with a plan for what to do about everything.”

Draco thought for a moment. “You mean what to do about Dumb-dore. Yeah, we should brainstorm and come up with something. He’s bound to try and manipulate everything back to how the old coot wants it.”

“Can the planning involve pranks?” Fred and George asked cheerfully.

“Oh, definitely.” Harry replied, grinning.

“Then we’re in!”


	10. Special Chapter - Snape Storytime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the story of Snape, a flight of stairs, some candy, and Draco’s wings!  
> Thanks to @ALoneWiccan9 for the idea!
> 
> Also, sorry if it's a bit short, but I couldn't really think of anything else to add... :3

Draco hurried down the stairs holding his candy. He’d been visiting Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey had given him some sweets for helping brew some potions for her medicine closet this summer. 

He was almost at the bottom when he suddenly came face to face with a very surprised looking Snape. He lost his balance, flailing backwards before his wings shot out to steady him. 

Unfortunately, Snape was in the way and got smacked by one as Draco caught his balance, smiling when he saw his candy was still alright.

At least, he was smiling until he looked up and saw the look on Snape’s face….   
“Mr. Malfoy, I will accept half of your sweets as payment for hitting me in the face with your wings. You can also come join me in my office while we talk about properly controlling your wings.”

“Sorry, Professor…” Draco reluctantly handed over part of his candy, shoulders slumped in defeat, and followed his godfather down to the dungeons.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry has another talk with Death and Fred and George complete their revenge on their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @AcadianProud   
> I hope this chapter satisfies your wish for Gred and Forge to take revenge on their family. :D

Harry was sitting outside in the garden one morning when Death slipped into his mind.

**_Hello, Master of Death. How are you faring._ **

_ Hello, Death. I am doing much better. I would like to ask how I became Master of Death and what exactly this means. _

**_Ah, well, you became the Master of Death when you defeated the Elder Wand’s previous owner, yes, you know who I mean. You had already interacted with the Resurrection Stone in the Gaunt Ring and the Cloak of course you had for many years. Not just anyone who had interacted with and claimed mastery of the three hallows could become Master of Death though. You are a Peverell, which makes you uniquely able to claim this honor. You can choose to be immortal or pass on at a time of your choosing and allow another descendant of yours to take the title._ **

_ Wait, immortal?! _

**_Yes, but you can always just live a long and happy life and pass away at a normal age if you choose. You might also want to know that as your mate, Draco is able to live alongside you as long as you wish to live. He cannot command me but shares in your powers._ **

_ Thank you for this information. I have much to think about. _

**_I will leave you to your thoughts. Farewell, Master of Death._ **

_ Goodbye, Death. _

Harry came out of his state of meditation and shook himself back to life. He’d been sitting there for a while and his leg had fallen asleep.

A owl swooped down and waited patiently while he took the letter and conjured some water into a dish for it to drink.

Hooting in thanks, it took wing once more, leaving him with his letter.

Looking down at it, he found that it was from Fred and George. He opened it, and looked over it. Ah, the twins had finally taken revenge on their family. Lovely. 

Reading it again, he said, “I wish I was as creative as them.” Their prank of slipping them a potion that made them do anything another member of the family commanded had been not only a frustrating punishment, but it would hopefully make them think about how Harry had felt all those years under compulsion spells.

Folding the letter and putting it back into the envelope, he went to go find Draco.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! A double chapter update! This is to say sorry for the long gap without updating this week. I've been really busy with lots of tests.  
> Anyways, yeah Harry's got a snake now! Its a boy and I already have a name for it. You'll find that out next chapter! 
> 
> Also, Harry's birthday is coming up. What should Draco do for it?
> 
> Side note: Sorry for messing all the chapter numbers up by adding a special chapter and note that I was going on vacation. 
> 
> But yeah, school shopping for another year at Hogwarts. Harry gets his snake. Finally! :D

Harry glanced nervously around, worried that someone would recognize him and start asking why he was with the Malfoys. They were in Diagon Alley, shopping for school supplies. Thankfully, they were smart enough to come a week before most, so it wasn’t as crowded. But still enough people that could notice him and tell Dumbledore and the Prophet and then they’d try and take him away from his mate and… Draco pulled him protectively against himself, with Harry melting into his warm chest.

They made their way into the Apothecary, the last stop of the day. Lord Malfoy helped them find fresh ingredients and they paid for their purchases. 

Harry thought they would floo back to Malfoy Manor, but instead they led him down a side alley into Knockturn, weaving through suspicious and dodgy looking people until they arrived at a pet store. 

“A gift for you.” Cissy told him, cutting off his protests. “You need all the help you can get, and a familiar certainly isn’t going to hurt your chances.”

Harry let himself be pulled into the story by Draco. They explored the large room, pointing out interesting animals.

_ Ssstupid humans. All they do is wave twigs around and chant silly words. Us sssnakes are superior by far. I’ll get out of here and be free. Oh, why, must I languish here with people who don’t appreciate me. _

Harry looked around, confused. 

**_Who sssaid that?_ **

_ A speaker! What a sssurprise. I thought they were only a nursery tale, told to me and my nestmates before I was taken away. _

**_Would you like to come with me?_ **

_ Oh, yesss please. To be with someone who finally appreciates me! I would love to come with you, speaker. _

**_Do you have a name?_ **

_ No, you must find me some good ones. I will choose my own, of course. _

Harry laughed.  **_Of course. Now, let’s get out of here._ **

He picked up the snake’s tank and carried over to where the Malfoys were standing, talking about a rare colored lizard of some sort.

“I’d like to get this snake, if you don’t mind.” He said shyly, still unused to being able to choose what he wanted to do and buy.

“Of course, dear.” Cissy said, smiling.

_ Who are these humans? Are they your nestmates? _ The snake asked.

**_The youngest one is my mate and the other two are his parents._ ** Harry replied.

“Harry!” Lord Malfoy gasped, looking uncharacteristically shocked. “You’re a Parselmouth?!”

“Yeah…” Harry said. “It was also on my Inheritance Test, I thought you read it.”

“I must have seen it, but I’d forgotten about it until now.”

“Well, let’s pay for your new companion and get home.” Cissy said.

They handed over a few galleons and sickles and then flooed home.


	13. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um.... yeah I changed my username! Sorry for the confusion :D

It's M1dn1ght_Star now.

 

please make sure to comment on DoY! I love hearing feedback and what you enjoyed. I also am looking for ideas for more special chapters 😊


	14. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's birthday! And his snake gets a name at last! (also, sorry if you guys were confused on it's gender, it's a boy)
> 
> To @8Meraki8 and @emma_elm especially, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for the comments and ideas. I had to only use bits and pieces of both, but I think it worked out nicely in the end and that you are happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> Sorry for such a long time since the last update! Love you all <3
> 
> Also, I need suggestions for Harry's water elf mentor. I can't think of any HP characters, but I don't want to create another OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I tried to publish this chapter, it said 'Please wait...' and then proceeded to reload, deleting everything I'd just written.

Harry woke up on his birthday not expecting much, maybe a ‘Happy Birthday’ or two. So to say he was surprised to walk into the breakfast room to find his friends all there was a major understatement. A  _ major _ understatement.

He stopped short and his mouth fell open. He’d never had a birthday like this before and wasn’t sure what to do. Thankfully, Draco picked up on his uncertainty and quickly arrived at his side.

“Happy birthday, Harry!” He said, smiling widely. “Mipsy made your favorite breakfast for you! She insisted, in fact.”

“Thanks, Draco.” Harry gave his mate a small smile, feeling slightly less overwhelmed. 

Draco led him to a empty seat in between him and Neville, where he would feel safest, in between calm people he trusted.

“Happy birthday, Harry.” Neville said, smiling.

“Thanks, Nev!” Harry dug into his plate, enjoying the meal that Mipsy had made just for him. The others had returned to their seats by now, and scanning around he was able to see that those present were Neville, the Malfoys, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Luna, and Remus.

“We have presents for you in the sitting room when you’re done eating, Harry.” Cissy told him from across the table.

“I have presents!?” Harry exclaimed, excited. He’d never gotten presents before!

“You haven’t?!” Everyone cried, so he must said that out loud. Oops…

“Um, no.” Harry hid his face in Draco’s chest, feeling embarrassed.

“Don’t mind them, my little one.” Draco told him, humming comfortingly. “It is not your fault that the Dursley’s never gave you gifts. But we plan to remedy this oversight, most likely a little extremely.”

“Thanks, Draco.” Harry mumbled, not moving his head. “Can we open presents now?”

“Absolutely!” Draco tugged him up, wrapping an arm around his waist, somehow sensing Harry’s clinginess at the moment. Harry snuggled into his embrace, feeling happy and warm. They walked into the sitting room with everyone else following behind.

“Open mine first.” Draco said, shoving a small green box towards Harry.

He picked it up and unwrapped it slowly, finding a stunning silver bracelet set. There were tiny runes and decorations engraved. 

“What is it?” Harry asked his mate with wide eyes.

“It is a promise bracelet for the two of us, that we’ll support and protect each other. It has protective runes on it that prevent it from being removed by anyone other than one of us of our free will and will shield and alert us about spells, potions, and runes being used on us. We can also communicate through them by pressing the upraised button in the middle and saying a password.”

“That’s amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Harry launched himself into Draco’s lap and hugged him tightly.

“I also will be taking you out later on a date.” Draco whispered. “But first open the rest of the presents. I know what several are already and I’m sure you’d regret missing out on them.”

Feeling bold, Harry gave Draco a peck on the cheek and darted off to go open the rest of his presents. Draco watched with a hand absently covering his cheek, smiling the entire time.

-

Later, Draco helped Harry carry his presents up to his room. He’d gotten sweets from Draco’s friends, a stylized snake choker with a green gem eye from Luna, a plant and instructions on how to care for it from Neville, a dragonhide notebook from Charlie, a small rose colored statuette of a lion, snake, raven, and badger playing from Bill, Draco’s bracelet set, of course, and prank supplies from the twins with a note that said ‘for those who feel that you can’t be yourself. Draco’s parents had given him some new wizarding clothes, both formal and casual.

“Can we put the bracelets on now?” Harry asked, excited and looking adorable.

“Of course, little one.” Draco had found himself calling Harry that a lot recently, as part of their bond, and since Harry didn’t seem to mind, he’d given up on trying to avoid using it.

He picked up the box with the bracelets and took one out, sliding it onto Harry’s wrist where it resized itself magically to fit. Draco took the other one and did the same for himself.

“The password for the magical phone aspect of the bracelets is ‘verus amor’.” He told his mate.

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s true love in latin, right?”

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind.” Draco replied, feeling shy.

“No, I think it’s cute!” He told Draco. 

“Anything else you wanted to do today?” Draco asked.

“Can you help me come up with good names for my snake? It wants to choose its own.”

“Sure.” Draco thought for a moment. “What about Draconis, Vanandi, which is latin for hunter, or… hmm… Ethas?”

-

Harry liked the look on Draco’s face when he was deep in thought. It made him look serious, but not emotionless like he sometimes did when he was surrounded by rude or noisy people.

“Let me ask him.” He said, walking over to his bed where the snake lay curled. 

**_Are you awake? I have a few names for you as you requested._ ** He hissed.

_ Yes, I would like to hear them, ssspeaker. _

**_My mate hasss come up with three; Draconis, Vanadi, and Ethas._ **

_ Hmm, _ the snake mused,  _ I think I like Vanadi. Hunter in latin, right? _

**_Yesss._ **

_ I will be called Vanadi. _

**_Okay. I have to leave with my mate now, but I will be back later._ **

_ Farewell, sspeaker. _

“He likes the name Vanadi.” Harry told Draco, who was looking slightly awed at him speaking Parseltongue. “Oh, come on, Draco, you’ll get used to it eventually. Now, I heard something about a date earlier?”

Draco laughed. “Oh, yes, little one. We need to start getting ready.”


	15. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his birthday date ^_^
> 
> Also, @8Meraki8 heres the rest of your idea <3

Harry held on tight as they stepped though the floo. Even after years of practice, he still stumbled every time. Draco helped him keep his balance and Harry was able to look around for the first time. A very tall and recognizable tower could be seen off in the distance, among trees and buildings with arches and decorated sides.

Awed, he asked, “Is this Paris?”

“Yes, my little one. We’re going to have lunch here. I thought of going somewhere fancy, but I thought you wouldn’t enjoy it very much, so we’re going to eat in the Eiffel Tower instead.” Draco replied.

Harry squealed in excitement in his head. He’d always wanted to go to a different country, but the Dursley’s always left him behind with the weird cat lady Mrs. Figg, who was really Dumbledore’s agent watching him, when they went on vacation.

-

Draco took Harry’s hand and led him through the streets, carefully making sure no one got too close to him. He didn’t want a panic attack to ruin Harry’s first good birthday.

They made it to the Eiffel Tower and went up the second floor, where they found their table and sat down. Draco helped Harry with the menu, as it was in French, and they ordered a variety of different foods Harry wanted to try. It was Harry’s birthday, so they also received a complimentary plate of macaroons from a kind waiter who had overheard them talking.

When they were done, Draco took Harry up to the top and they looked out quietly at the sprawling streets of Paris below. They were in the non-magical area, so that was why Draco had insisted Harry wear clothes that could pass as muggle, as best as he could without ruining the surprise.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Harry said. “This has been a lovely summer, Draco. Thank you so much for rescuing me from my horrible relatives. I just wish it didn’t have to end. I… I also am planning on asking McGonagall for a resort, because the Gringotts goblins sent me a letter saying the magic of Hogwarts itself had made a request for me to do so, because of Dumbledore’s compulsion spells.”

“No matter what house you are in, it doesn’t change how I feel about you, little one. It would be lovely if you were in Slytherin, though.” Draco replied, wanting to soothe his mate’s doubts and worries.

“The hat wanted to sort me into Slytherin the first time, but I argued with it to put me in Gryffindor.” Harry gave a laugh.

Draco smiled, hugging Harry briefly. “Well, let’s head back, Harry. I’m sure my parents want to spend some time with you today as well.”


	16. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Hogwarts our lovely characters go...
> 
> Special Announcement for this chapter too though :)
> 
> OMG thank you guys so much for 7.5k reads! I never thought I'd have so many people interested in my fanfiction. Love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Harry walked nervously out of the floo at Platform 9 ¾ surrounded by the Malfoy’s, who were very effectively acting like a human shield against anyone who might try to get to him, good intentions or not. Draco stood next to him, holding his hand protectively.

They made it onto the Express without incident and Harry and Draco met up with Neville, Luna, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Fred, and George. They piled into a compartment and settled down, all tense in recognition of the emotionally tiring day that would be coming their way.

Harry was laying against Draco’s shoulder and reading one of his textbooks when the compartment door was suddenly flung open. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stood there, sneering at the Slytherins.

“Harry, I’m so glad we’ve finally found you! You must have been so scared when you were kidnapped from your loving family this summer!” Ginny simpered, batting her eyelashes at Harry, who shrank back.

“We’ll get you out of here and then we can start helping you get better. I’m sure Madame Pomfrey would be able to help and Dumbledore too, the kind headmaster he is!” Hermione said, implying with her tone that the ‘help’ they would give him would be loyalty, compulsion, and tracking spells.

“No, thanks, I like where I am right now.” Harry responded, taking comfort from Draco’s warmth next to him.

The trio obviously wasn’t expecting that. They also just seemed to have noticed the twins, Neville, and Luna.

“Oh, no! The Death Eaters kidnapped other Light students too!” Ginny gasped, not seeming to realize that no one in the compartment was being restrained in any way and that they were all staring at her in contempt and amusement.

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” Harry almost growled, his voice soft and dangerous, the sound of a submissive protecting its family.

Even though Hermione, Ron, and Ginny weren’t creatures, they seemed to get the message, and retreated, probably to go plan some nonsense to tell the Headmaster about Death Eater children kidnapping Light students.

“Did you see their faces?!” Pansy burst out suddenly, laughing, “Oh my god, that was one of the most hilarious things I’ve ever seen.”

The others exchanged relieved smiles and enjoyed the peace of the rest of the train ride, knowing another, more dangerous confrontation would happen soon when Harry was resorted.

The train arrived at the station and Draco was first off the train, turning around to help Harry off like a true gentleman.

By now, people were staring and Harry rushed up to McGonagall who was standing by the carriages.

“Professor, where should I go? You know, for the re-sorting?” He asked.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Potter, just go up to the castle as usual in the carriages, and wait until the first years are sorted. I will call your name and then you will be re-sorted.”

“Okay, thank you, Professor McGonagall.” Harry smiled at her gratefully, and walked with his friends over to a carriage. Their group was large, so they ended up splitting into two carriages, with Harry, Draco, Neville, and Luna in one, and Fred, George, Theo, Pansy, and Blaise in another.

They made up to the castle and Harry sat uneasily at the Gryffindor table, not liking being seperated from Draco. Thankfully, Neville was still with him, and glared at anyone who looked like they were about to approach him.

The first years came into the Great Hall, led by McGonagall, and were sorted one by one, with the majority going to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor this year.

Harry noticed Hermione and Ron staring at him from further down the table, and was immensely relieved when McGonagall finally called his name.

Whispers started in the Great Hall, with everyone wondering what Harry had done now, with theories ranging from the fact that Harry was skipping a year of Hogwarts to the ridiculous idea that one 3rd year Gryffindor had about Harry giving an announcement about his engagement to some foreign princess.

“Harry Potter, please come to the dais.” McGonagall repeated, and Harry realized he hadn’t moved from his seat at the Gryffindor table.

Blushing, he stood up and walked to where she was standing, holding the Sorting Hat.

As soon as he sat down on the stool, everyone seemed to realize what was going on, and the whispering became a murmur of outrage.

Harry didn’t pay any attention to that, though, as he was busy talking to the hat on his head.

“Why, hello again, Mr. Potter. Are you finally going to listen to me and go to Slytherin?”

“I wanted to...last time… but Dumbledore had compulsion spells on me with aversion to Slytherin and I was forced to argue with you to go to Gryffindor.”

“Well, that’s not so hard this time, so Slytherin it is. Slytherin!” The hat shouted, and Harry beamed, handing the hat back to McGonagall, who looked at him with wide eyes.

The Great Hall seemed a moment away from committing mutiny, so Harry hastily walked to the Slytherin table, where Draco received him with a hug and murmured, “You did so good, little one.”

Dumbledore didn’t seem to have any intention of silencing the hall anytime soon, so McGonagall stepped forward and silently casting a spell, created a sound that was so high pitched that everyone winced, even McGonagall herself. Waving her wand again, the noise stopped and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

“Thank you… for silencing the students, Professor.” Dumbledore said reluctantly, knowing he couldn’t betray his mask even now of supporting house unity. “Now, everyone, the Sorting Hat has made its choice and we will be looking into it, to make sure our Chosen One is where he truly belongs, but we must leave it for now. And now… a few words… Wibbly… Nougat… Quibble… Floss.”

He sat down, smiling benignly, and the feast that the house elves had prepared for the beginning of term popped onto the tables. Harry gave a snort of disgust at how Dumbledore made it seem as if he conjured all the food from nowhere, not giving credit to those who made it or moved it at all.

Draco stroked his hair soothingly and they, after checking their food with a few quick spells, dug in. The peaceful mood was ruined slightly when a fat lady in pink that looked like a toad interrupted Dumbledore’s speech, but Draco just murmured that they’d talk about it later.


	17. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Harry's new life as a Slytherin. Will trouble slither in?  
> So sorry for the terrible pun :D  
> Not really, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. It's been a while since I updated. Hope this makes it up to you <3

The next morning, Harry woke up happily in his new dorm that he shared with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. He smiled widely at the sight of his sleeping mate, and got up to get dressed and pack his bag for school today.

The others woke up soon and got ready in record time, knowing Harry would need support when he went into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco took his hand, and the other Slytherins fell in line around them as they walked together to the Great Hall.

As soon as he entered, the hall went quiet, with everyone staring at him in his new robes. Draco pulled him to the Slytherin tables and filled a small plate for him, having figured out his favorites after several weeks living with him this summer. Giving Draco a grateful smile, Harry dug in, ignoring all the whispers and stares.

-

Later, in Potions, Harry braced himself for the taunting that was almost certainly to come, and was shocked when Snape completely ignored him, not belittling his work or trying to intimidate him into messing up. Draco had noticed as well and exchanged a bemused look with him. Snape was Draco’s godfather and even he was surprised at the sudden attitude change in regards to Harry.

The day seemed to be looking up, until Harry entered Umbridge’s classroom and saw her beady eyes boring into him. She gave a little speech about how they didn’t need to actually do magic, just learn how, and Harry was outraged. How could they cripple students like this?

His anger must have shown on his face, for she said, in a sickly sweet voice. “Harry, did you have something to say?”

“No.” He muttered, avoiding her eyes.

“Detention, Mr. Potter, for not addressing a professor properly and lying to them.”

Draco tensed up next to Harry, but Harry put a hand on his knee and he relaxed slightly. It wouldn’t help anyone if he got detention too.

At lunch, Ron stormed over to the Slytherin table and starting yelling at Harry about betraying his house and shacking up with Slytherins, though the words he said were much worse. Enough so that, looking scandalized, Flitwick gave him detention for a week. Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table with a huff.

After dinner, Harry was called to Snape’s office in the dungeons. “Mr. Potter, Dumbledore has called you to his office. Would you like me to go with you? Or perhaps another teacher, if you feel uncomfortable with me?” 

Shocked at his new Head of House’s thoughtfulness, Harry thought for a second and then said, “Could both you and Professor Flitwick come?”

“Of course.”

Harry followed Snape through the castle to the Ravenclaw tower, where they asked Flitwick to come as backup.

Flitwick agreed, looking confused as to why Dumbledore was trying to meet alone with a student in the first place. 

When they arrived at his office, Dumbledore’s eyes froze over in rage when he realized Harry wasn’t alone. 

“Hello, Harry, my boy.” He said, twinkling his eyes ferociously. “I was thinking that you might not have thought about your re-sorting properly, and I’m sure you’ve decided that you’d like to return to Gryffindor. I already have your old room ready for you.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t like to switch. I’m perfectly happy in Slytherin, and I’ve found friends that actually like me for me, instead of my fame and money.” Harry replied, giving the headmaster a glare that said he knew exactly what Dumbledore was trying to do.

“But, my boy, that’s really very selfish of you. Think of your friends. They must be devastated. I can’t believe that you would abandon your friends like this.”

Flitwick cut in. “Harry has made his position on this matter very clear, Albus, and I don’t appreciate you trying to strong-arm and guilt trip him into returning to a place he was unhappy in. I don’t think the public would would appreciate it very much either, especially all those parents on the board. Whatever would they think!” 

Harry held in a snicker, Flitwick was not very subtly threatening Dumbledore, what was the world coming to.

Knowing he had lost, at least for now, Dumbledore gritted his teeth and dismissed them. He’d have to find a way to get that troublesome boy alone. He was messing up all his plans. At this rate, next someone was going to realize that he’d completely faked the prophecy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for the plot twist cliffhanger! Mwhaaa


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's detention with the pink toad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, OMG Crimes of Grindelwald is so good!!!!!
> 
> And thank you guys so much for being patient with me, I can take a while to update sometimes.

Harry walked nervously into Umbridge’s room, feeling jumpy and scared. She was sitting in the professor’s office, which she had completely redone in nauseating levels of pink with kittens everywhere. 

Choking back a laugh and a cringe at the same time, Harry sat down in the chair across from her, forcing himself to remain emotionless.

“Good evening, Professor Umbridge.” He said politely, trying not to get any further on her bad side.

“Mr. Potter, this evening in detention, you will be writing lines for me.” Umbridge pushed a piece of paper towards him.

“Oh, Professor, I don’t have a quill with me!” Harry exclaimed.

“No need. I have one for you. Write I will not tell lies.” She handed him a inconspicuous looking quill and Harry, just about to start writing, paused.

“How many times, Professor?”

“As many times as it takes to sink in...” Umbridge smiled sinisterly and poured herself a cup of pink tea.

-

Harry clenched his teeth in pain as he wrote the next line. It had been an hour and his hand was stinging fiercely. He went to stretch it out and froze when he saw the bloody words gouged into his hand. 

Umbridge looked up. “Something the matter, Mr. Potter?”

“My hand…” Harry mumbled.

She took his hand and looked at it, before nodding to herself. “I think you’ve learned your lesson, Mr. Potter. You may go.”

Shocked, Harry stared at her for a moment before rushing out the room. He slowed down before he got to the dungeons. Draco couldn’t learn of this, he’d think Harry was pathetic for not standing up to her, and leave him, just like everyone else did eventually.

He put his other hand over the words and tried to make it look it casual, but he was forgetting Draco’s Veela, because as soon as he entered the common room, Draco’s head snapped up and he growled. “Who hurt you!?” Harry let out a whimper. He’d failed his mate and now he’d be all alone.

Draco scooped Harry up and went into their dorm room. “It’s okay. Shh, little one. I don’t hate you. I’m not angry at you, I’m angry at whoever did that.” He glared at Harry’s bleeding hand. Picking it up, he sniffed it several times before giving it a little lick.

“Come on, little one. Let’s go to Snape’s office.”

-

Snape threw an empty potion vial at the wall, shattering it into a million glittering shards. “How dare he! Dumbledore has harmed the students for the last time!” He fixed the glass with a wave of his wand and began pacing back and forth.

“But how to find out who else that toad has used the Blood Quill on?”

“I have a idea.” Harry said tentatively, not sure if either of them would listen to him.

“Yes, little one?” Draco asked, hugging Harry close to his chest.

“What if you called the aurors and asked them to come early and hide invisible in the Great Hall one morning. You could call Umbridge and Dumbledore out in front of everyone, and if the students knew they wouldn’t get hurt for speaking out, we could have an accurate way of finding out exactly who Umbridge hurt?” Harry ended it as a question, already thinking his idea had been stupid.

“That’s an amazing idea!” Draco beamed at him and Harry smiled back, filled with happiness now.

“It may take a while to implement, and it might not get Dumbledore arrested, but it’s a start.” Snape nodded in agreement. 

“All right, I think we’d better get to sleep.” Draco said to his godfather, before he and Harry left.

Snape slumped in a chair before the fireplace and poured himself a glass of firewhisky. He was going to need it.


	19. Not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11K! I’m shocked! Thank you guys all so much! I love hearing your comment and ideas! You guys are the best <3

So sorry I haven’t been posting as frequently recently! I’ve been juggling a lot of homework and writing time isn’t as often as it used to be.

Don’t worry, I’m determined to finish this fic, but please be patient with me if chapters aren’t posted as often.

love you all <3

also sorry I changed by name again, I just can’t leave it alone for some reason.


	20. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge gets what she deserves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm apologizing every time I post a chapter now, but again sorry its been a while.   
> Its a little short, but enjoy! :)
> 
> Also, 11K! I can't believe I have so many readers! Thank you all <3

Harry bit back a smile as he followed Draco into the Great Hall. Today was the day. They were finally putting their plan in action.

Snape smirked briefly when he caught Draco’s eye, before quickly making his face emotionless.

Umbridge was looking smug up at the teachers’ table, her horrid pink outfit even frillier than usual, while Dumbledore had his best benevolent grandfather look on his face.

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table in between Draco and Blaise, giving Draco a quick kiss on the cheek when he filled a plate for him. 

It was about halfway through breakfast when Snape stood up, proclaiming, “I would like to make an announcement. If everyone would listen please.”

The students quieted down immediately, not wanting detention or points taken away. 

“Thank you.” Snape smirked. “Now, if you have been subjected to a detention by a teacher this year please raise your hand.” Almost a third of the school raised their hand, glancing unsurely at each other. 

Behind their illusions, the aurors looked wide-eyed at each other. It was only a day into the school year. It was extremely unlikely this many students, from all the houses, could have legitimately gotten detention already.

“...if you have had a detention given to you by Umbridge.” Snape was saying. 

Only three hands went down. The aurors glanced speculatively at the toad-like woman, who looked unconcerned.

“And please raise your hand if she has used a blood quill on you.” Eyebrows shot up when not a single hand went down.

“I see. Well, thank you. You may lower your hands.” Snape sat back down, glancing briefly at Dumbledore.

The aurors decided that the time to act was now, and the sound of forty shields and illusions vanishing echoed through the Great Hall. Everyone’s eyes shot to where the aurors stood proudly in their red robes.

“Dolores Umbridge, please come with us for questioning about your illegal use of a Blood Quill on students.” Kingsley Shacklebolt announced, glaring at the slimy toad.

“I have full authorization from the Minister…” She stammered.

“You don’t seem to be aware that you, and the Minister, are both subject to the law as well.”

“I…”

Shacklebolt seemingly lost patience and gestured to several other aurors, who went forwards and grabbed her arms, pulling her out the Great Hall. 

“Well, it seems like the curse on the position is still going strong.” Flitwick said in amusement into the silence.


	21. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbles rages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, since the last was so short and to celebrate 12K! Hope you enjoy :D

As soon as he was inside his office, Dumbledore cast a silencing charm and began hurling things from his desk against the wall, venting his anger the only way he could at the moment. What was Snape doing? He was ruining all his plans! First, Harry disappeared during the summer and came back to school ignoring the Weasleys and Granger, who he’d carefully nudged at Harry during first year. Then, he got himself resorted into Slytherin and completely ignored his attempts at manipulating him back into Gryffindor. His pawn was out of control! And now his one last attempt at controlling the idiot boy had gotten herself arrested. She was supposed to only give detention to Harry and then scare him into coming back to Dumbledore, who would comfort him and slip him a loyalty potion on the side. The boy didn’t know what he was doing! He needed to kill Voldemort and then die, leaving Dumbledore to pick up the pieces and become the wizarding world’s hero once more, like the good old days after he’d killed Grindelwald.

He repaired the broken glass and metal with a wave of his hand, feeling calmer now, and sat down at his desk. There had to be  _ something  _ he could do.

-

Harry only made it back to Slytherin common room before he burst out laughing, almost falling over before Draco caught him. “Did you see his face?!” He gasped, out of breath from laughing too hard. “The last time I saw him so angry was when Fred and George turned his shoes into bunny slippers during breakfast!”

Shaking his head, Draco helped the still laughing Harry to a chair and waited for him to calm down. “One down, one to go.” He commented dryly.

“Speaking of which, Draco, Harry, please follow me. I’d like to have a chat.” Snape said, using the tone he reserved for when around students he liked terrifying, but Draco could tell he wasn’t really mad at them.

They got up and followed their Head of House to his office, where Flitwick, of all people, was waiting for them, sipping a cup of tea.

“Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. How are you two doing? A lot better, I hope, since that toad has left.” He said, giving a brief smile.

“Yeah, but we still need to get Dumbledore kicked out or arrested by the end of the school year!” Harry said almost cheerfully.

“You really are a Slytherin.” Flitwick laughed. “You know, I always did think you didn’t really fit in Gryffindor. I thought of you as more of a Ravenclaw myself.”

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, well I’m some of both Slytherin and Ravenclaw, I guess.”

Snape brought two more cups of tea over to where they were talking, and handed one to each boy.

“Thanks, Professor.” They said together.

“Can we work on a plan for Dumbledore now?” Draco asked.

“You boys better get to class now. But this evening, I think we should start with a list.” Flitwick smiled. 

Harry jumped up. He’d completely forgotten they had class today. 

The two professors shared a smile as the two boys went sprinting down the hallway. Life was never boring with Harry around.


	22. Not A Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU WANT TO READ THIS

I'm not going to be able to post over Christmas break, unfortunately, I will be away visiting family. 

I have also decided that I will most likely put this work on temporary hiatus for a few weeks during the summer, when I will be away at various camps as a counselor and camper for one, and then will be leaving the country for a while too. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon it completely during the summer! 

In fact, I might actually have more time to write than during the school year. :D

That said, sorry for anyone who might've panicked when they saw this, worrying I was abandoning the fic. The next chapter is being written right now :) 

 

IF YOU ARE READING THIS AFTER 3/7/19 MOVE ON, CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN PUBLISHED!

 

Also, anyone reading this who is an Avengers fan?! If so, you might want to check out my friends fanfic https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377340?view_full_work=true


	23. Special Chapter - Dumbles The Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story of the prank F&G played on Dumbles that Harry mentioned in the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short story to make up for not posting in a while. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Also, don't worry, chapter 17 is on it's way!

Fred and George exchanged an evil look as they walked into the Great Hall. Today was the day they were pulling their latest prank off on Dumbles, their payback on the old coot for putting their little brother with those monsters and poisoning him. They’d bribed a house elf to put the spell on his silverware so when he touched them, he gained rabbit ears and a tail, and bunny slippers.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table after glancing over at the Headmaster, who was sitting at the Head Table, but had yet to touch his meal.

More students came in and sat down, plates appearing in front of them. Finally, Dumbledore reached for a spoon, and as soon as he touched it, there was a loud pop and bunny ears and a tail appeared. His shoes had also transformed. 

The twins high-fived sneakily as Snape was turned into a strange cat hybrid and McGonagall gained antlers. Students were noticing now, and giggles turned into full-blown laughter at the sight of their teachers.

Dumbledore seemed to realize what had happened, and stood up, eyes frosty. “Who did this?”

He asked, as if he actually expected the pranksters to step forward. Honestly, and he’d been in Gryffindor when he was a student. He should know that would never happen.

The students, finally calming, burst into laughter again when Umbridge turned into a toad.

“What is the meaning of this!?” She cried, angry. “I am your High Inquisitor. How dare you attack me in such a way! If I find out who did this, you’ll be expelled faster than you can say detention!”

Repressing their smirks, the twins sat innocently at their table, eating their breakfast. This was just too good. They’d asked the house elf to spread the silverware around randomly. But to get Umbridge as well! They just might have to suspect the house elves hated Umbridge as much as they did.

Dumbledore could be seen repeatedly trying to fix the staff, failing miserably as well, as the twins left the Great Hall. They smirked at each other. Dumbles would be there for awhile. They’d purposefully made it so the spell couldn’t be cancelled. The teachers would have to wait for it to wear off. They’d also added a lovely little bit that made it so every time someone tried to remove the spell, it simply changed the animal they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self promo here- I wrote a one-shot of sorts where Harry is depressed after Snape's death and his ghost comes back. https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705696
> 
> Please go read it! 
> 
> I also have a new story called Finding the Truth that I'm finding easy to write at the moment. DoY will be updated soon, don't worry!


	24. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for! Dumbles gets veritaserumed and spills the tea, literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! I'm still alive and finally found time to write the next chapter of Dreaming of You. Apologies for such a long hiatus.

Flitwick and Snape shared a vicious smile as they watched Dumbledore pick up his cup. The plan was going to plan. Yesterday, after Harry and Draco got back from classes, the four had brainstormed, trying to come up with ideas on how to get Dumbledore arrested. They’d finally settled on a particularly vengeful one, one that might end up having more than just the crimes they knew about come to light.

Across the Great Hall, Harry and Draco watched in anticipation as Dumbledore lifted his tea to his mouth and took a sip. They saw the dawning look of horror when he realized what he had just consumed and tried not to swallow, but it was too late. He dropped his cup in his lap with a crash, tea spilling all over the place.

“Albus!” McGonagall cried, jumping up in shock.

“Are you okay?” Snape slyly asked, keeping it general enough that he might get something good.

“No, nothing is going according to plan! Potter got himself resorted into Slytherin, he’s somehow escaped from the compulsions and love potion I gave him, Molly Weasley keeps demanding more money from the brat’s vaults, and Umbridge got herself arrested instead of sending Potter back to me for guidance as I hired her too.” The man responded in a monotone voice.

Gasps and cursing followed this, as teachers and students alike stared at their Headmaster in horror. 

“Are those the only things that you have done?” Flitwick ventured, dreading the answer.

“No.” Dumbledore stared blankly ahead.

“What are the other things then?”

“I murdered the Potters to manipulate Voldemort, I forced Tom Riddle to create horcruxes and become Voldemort, I imperioused the Minister of Magic, I obliviated Potter and Poppy so no one knew of the abuse, and I intended to make the Potter brat marry Ginerva Weasley before killing him off in the battle with Voldemort in order to take his Lordships and money.”

Snape was now holding a crystal ball with an intense expression, channelling his magic to record everything the man had just said. When he finished, Snape left the room quickly, heading straight to the Wizengamot and School Board. It was time to get rid of the meddling old man.

-

Later, Harry and Draco were sitting out by the lake, sharing some snacks, when a rustling in the grass startled them. Harry stumbled in his haste to get up and almost fell before Draco steadied him. They watched the grass guardedly until a snake’s head popped out and Harry’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“Vanadi?! What are you doing here? We had to leave you at the manor because only cats, owls, rats, and toads are allowed.” 

_ I wassss bored.  _ The snake explained, slithering over to rest on Harry’s foot.  _ None of the two-legsss at the Manor could talk to me and I wissshed to come see you. _

**_I suppose we could sssneak you into the Slytherin common room, but you’d have to stay in our dorm room._ **

_ Sssounds better than living in the Forbidden Forest. _

Harry had to laugh.  **_I bet. There’s not much food for you and lots of predators._ **

He paused to explain the situation to Draco before extending a robed arm for the snake to coil around.  **_Let’s get you inside. I bet you’re freezing._ **


	25. Looking for inspiration!

It’s been a while! I’m still here and not abandoning the story.... however i would greatly appreciate some ideas on how to move the plot forward as I’m stuck at the moment! Thanks so much for being patient and supportive and hopefully I can update this story soon 😊

Shoutout to a fellow writer who I recently read a story I really enjoyed from: BeccaBlueJay - Harry Potter and Severus Snape: Wait, What?

Please check them out!


End file.
